True Love: Day by Day
by cece1397
Summary: Eddie and Loren are going to be starting their new lives together soon. They will be there for each other no matter what obstacles they face.
1. Chapter 1

_True Love: Day by Day Chapter 1_

_This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it._

_In the story:_

_Eddie and Loren are together and it has been 5 years since Eddie went missing._

_Loren decided to pursue her music career and she is about to release her second album._

_Melissa and Ian are together. Melissa is Loren's videographer and updates her fan site; she also attends Los Angeles Film School. Ian does photo shoots all over and goes on tour with Eddie and Loren._

_Max and Nora are together.. _

_I haven't decided if Chloe and Tyler will be in this story yet._

_Eddie is planning of proposing to Loren and only Max and Ian know._

_Kelly is Loren's manager and Jake is Eddie's._

_Kelly and Jake are together._

_Mel and Loren have an apartment together_

_If you guys like it, I will probably update once a week on Fridays after I get home from school._

_**Eddie's Apartment**_

"I can't wait for the party tonight," said Loren as she looked at the latest video that Melissa posted on her website. "It is going to be so nice just to hang out with my friends and family instead of all the Hollywood people."

"I know, and it's going to be even better than you think", Eddie said as he wrapped his arms around Loren from behind. "What do you mean," Loren asked, turning to face Eddie. "Just that it is going to be so much fun hanging out with you tonight since we've both been so busy lately." "I know, I missed you so much. Kelly is always setting interviews up for me and it is like I never have any free time," Loren said as she rubbed her hands up and down Eddie's arms.

"I miss you too. Everybody wants more of Loren Tate, but honestly I can't blame them," Eddie said as he looked down into Loren's big brown eyes. He loved those eyes and he loved her even more. "Aaw, I love you so much," Loren said. "Not as much as I love you," Eddie playfully argued back. He bent down and kissed her. Loren wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes as the kiss became more passionate. After about a minute, Loren pulled back and said "I should get back to the apartment. Mel is going to do my make-up and hair for the party tonight and we both know that that is long process that requires a lot of time." "Ok. I'll let you go, but that doesn't mean I like it," said Eddie. "Ian and I will be there around seven to pick you guys up."

"Ok. I will see you then." Loren picked up her bag and gave Eddie one more quick kiss. She then went to door and walked out.

Eddie sighed as he thought about tonight. He was planning on proposing to Loren in front of all of their closest friends and family. He loved Loren so much and the thought of spending the rest of his life without her made him feel sick. After calming himself down Eddie pulls out his cell phone and calls Max.

**Phones Conversation:**

**Max:** Hey son. What's going on?

**Eddie:** Nothing much. I'm just feeling really nervous about tonight. Everything has to be perfect.

**Max:** Everything will be fine. Loren loves you. There is no way that she will say no.

**Eddie:** I know you're probably right Pop. It's just that I've never felt this way about anyone before, not even Chloe. Loren means the world to me and she deserves everything.

**Max:** I know. Katy would have loved her. They really are a lot alike.

**Eddie:** I think so too. And Dad, I still can't believe you are letting me propose with Mom's ring. I know how important it is to you.

**Max:** I love Loren. You two have what Katy and I had and I know that Katy would approve. You two could even be the next MK.

**Eddie:** She has to say yes first

**Max:** She will! Now stop worrying.

**Eddie:** Ok. Thanks Pop. I will see you tonight.

**Max: **Ok. And don't worry about anything. Everything will go perfectly.

(End of phone conversation)

_**At Loren and Melissa's Apartment**_

"Mel, are you here?" Loren yelled as she walked through the door. "Lo, where have you been? You know my work takes time." Mel said frantically. "I know. Eddie and I were talking about tonight, but I'm ready for you to work you magic now."

"Yay! Come in my room. I have everything set up."

Loren sits down in front of Melissa's vanity and starts working. She starts with her foundation, then uses her liquid eyeliner to give Loren cat eyes. Melissa uses a shimmering crème-colored eye shadow on Loren, and uses her finger to evenly blend the powder on her eyelids. Melissa then curls Loren's hair with her Conair curling wand. She then pulls half of her hair up, twists it and gives Loren a small hair poof. Finally, Melissa applies a bright red lipstick that matches Loren's dress. Loren looks at herself in the mirror and gasps. "Oh my gosh Mel, I look amazing. You definitely outdid yourself." "Well, it's easy when your best friend is already so gorgeous," said Mel. "Well not as gorgeous as you," says Loren. "I guess not," teased Mel. They both laughed. "Thanks again Mel." They hugged each other. "I'm going to get dressed."

Loren went to her room and Mel did her own make-up and hair. Melissa straightened her hair and put on a knee-length black dress with spaghetti straps. She put on a hot pink belt with matching shoes.

Loren put on her strapless, red peplum dress. She then put on the black diamond necklace and the matching earrings that Eddie had given her for their four year anniversary. She then put on her black Gucci pumps, grabbed her clutch purse and walked out of her room and into the living room. Melissa was walking out too. They both told each other how great they looked. They were taking their final looks in the mirror when there was a knock at the door.

_**Eddie's Apartment**_

Eddie ran some gel through his hair until it was perfectly spiked. He then put on his black dress shoes with his white dress shirt. He decided against a tie because Loren thought it was sexier to wear the first two buttons of his shirt open. That's why Loren always buys him V-neck t-shirts. He laughs as he thinks about the first time Loren went to a red carpet premiere with him. They were in the limo and Loren told him that he looked stiff with the black tie. She took it off and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. She then trailed kisses from the skin showing from his shirt all the way up his neck, then to his lips. When she pulled back she seductively said, "You look much sexier this way." From then on, Eddie never wore another tie. Eddie put on his suit jacket and dress shoes. Then he walked down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and found Ian.

"Hey mate. Are you ready to go?"

"Yea, just let me get my keys."

Eddie grabbed his keys off the coffee table and followed Ian out the door. They walked to Eddie's car and started driving to Loren and Melissa's apartment.

"So, are you ready mate?" asked Ian. "I really am. I've been feeling really nervous all day. I've been playing the worst case scenario in my head all day," Eddie said. "And what would that be? Is she not going to like the ring because the only word coming out of Loren's mouth tonight is yes," Ian said jokingly.

"That's what Pop said."

"Well Max is a very smart man," Ian said

Just then, they pulled up in front of the apartment complex. They got out and walked in. They walked to the elevator and clicked the up button. The elevator opened, they walked in, and Ian pressed the 10th floor button. That was the very top floor, which was a penthouse. The elevator opened and they walked to the door. Eddie knocked on the door, and Loren opened it. Eddie's mouth dropped.

"Mate, could you walk through the door? I kind of want to see my girlfriend," Ian said. "Oh yeah. Sorry." Eddie walked through the door, followed by Ian. He walked over to Melissa. "Love you look absolutely stunning." "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," Melissa said. Ian leaned down and gave Melissa a peck on the lips.

Eddie's mouth was still open. Seeing Loren in that dress made him that much more nervous about asking her to marry him. "Lo, you look beautiful and you're wearing my anniversary gift," Eddie said. "Thanks, and of course I'm wearing it. I wear them on special occasions and I wanted to make sure that I got an outfit that would look perfect with them" Loren said. "And by the way, you look pretty sexy too," she said while grabbing his collar and pulling his lips down to hers. Her hands were placed on his chest, while Eddie's moved to her waist. I was enjoying every moment of this until Ian grunted and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but there is a restaurant full of people waiting for us."

Loren pulled away and hid her blushing face in my chest. When she lifted her head, I could see that her cheeks were bright red. She looked up at me and shyly smiled. God this girl is gorgeous, Eddie thought to himself.

Loren finally spoke. "Sorry guys, I just can't get enough of this guy." She laced he fingers with his and walked out the door. Ian and Mel followed. Mel closed the door behind them and they all proceeded to the elevator and out the door.

_**At MK **_

"Are Eddie and Loren on their way yet?" Kelly asked Jake. "No babe. Eddie hasn't called me, but I'm sure that they will be here soon." "I hope they get here before the paparazzi catch wind of this whole event. They will bombard them with all sorts of questions."

"Yea I know." Jake said. "I really can't believe that this is Loren's second album. She has come so far." "Well she didn't do it by herself. Hello, amazing manager over here," Kelly sarcastically complained. "I know she didn't babe, and you are amazing." Jake gave Kelly a quick peck on the lips.

_**At the Bar**_

"Can you believe that our children have been together for 5 years?" Nora asked Max. "I know. He loves her so much. Every time he talks about Loren, his eyes light up," Max answered back. "Loren is the same way. When Eddie came into her life, she became a completely different person. You know, you changed my life too."

Max looked into her eyes. "You did the same for me. You and Loren added so much to both Eddie's life and my own. Loren is like a daughter to me. Pretty soon, she really will be."

Nora looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Crap!" Max accidentally said out loud.

"Max Duran, what aren't you telling me?" "It's nothing really." Max lied.

"I know when you aren't telling me something. I'm just going to keep badgering you until you tell me." Nora said.

Max walked to the outside of the bar and grabbed Nora's hand. They walked up to Max's apartment. He unlocked the door and they both walked in. When they were inside, Max let go of Nora's hand and rubbed his hands down his face. "Eddie would kill me if he knew I was telling you this." Max said. "Telling me what," Nora asked still confused.

"Eddie is proposing to Loren tonight." Max blurted out, not being able to hold it in any longer. He looked up at Nora who hadn't said anything. Her hand was over her mouth and tears were building in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, our babies are getting married." Nora ran over and hugged Max. "I know." Nora pulled away. "Wait a minute how long have you known about this?"

"About two months," Max answered in a low voice.

Nora still heard him though. "And you are just telling me now. Max, how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry. Eddie wanted me to keep it a secret. I promise that I would have told you if Eddie hadn't sworn me to secrecy."

"Ok, I forgive you." She kissed him, and then hugged him. She pulled away and said "I am so excited.

_**Outside of MK**_

Loren, Eddie, Melissa, and Ian arrived at MK, and Eddie parked behind the building. They came in from the back door so that the paparazzi wouldn't see them. When they walked in, everybody walked up to them and congratulated Loren on her album. Eddie smiled at his soon-to-be fiancé. She was smiling and hugging Kelly who was telling her how proud she was of him. He saw Nora coming up and she looked like she had been crying. Nora walked up to Loren.

"Honey, I am so happy for you." Nora said while excitedly trying to hold in her tears. Eddie looked at Max, who had a strange look on his face.

"Babe, I'll be right back," Eddie said to Loren. "Ok." Loren said smiling.

"Pop, can I talk to you for a minute?" Eddie asked.

"Sure Eddie," Max answered nervously.

They walked up to Max's apartment and closed the door behind them.

"Pops! How could you tell Nora?" Eddie was pretty upset.

"She got it out of me. I let it slip that she would be my daughter pretty soon and she forced me to tell her." Max said , sounding overwhelmed. "Nora can't keep a secret to save her life. She is going to tell Loren before I even have a chance to ask her. There is only one thing to do." Eddie said. "I am proposing to Loren now instead of later on tonight."

Eddie checked to see if the ring was in his pocket. "Wish me luck Pop." Eddie practically ran down the stair and found Loren. Nora was right beside her. Eddie walked up to her and grabbed her hands. Eddie thought that her small, dainty hands fit so perfectly in his bigger, stronger ones.

"Loren Elizabeth Tate" he began "you are by far the best thing that has ever happened me. When I see my future now, you are always in it. If I had to go a whole day without looking into your big, beautiful, brown eyes, or hearing your laugh, or even seeing you smile, then that day would not have been worth living. Looking back, I honestly don't know how I lived so long without you." Loren's eyes were starting to water as she looked down at the man she loved more than life itself. "You made me love again, when I thought it would never be possible. It's the little things that make me love you, like the way you kiss me and the way you hair always smells like strawberries. I love how you can always make me feel like things will be ok. The feelings that I have for you get stronger every single day, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as the happiest man alive." Eddie's voice was starting to crack. He was so nervous and emotional that he was on the verge of tears. Eddie got down on one knee, still holding Loren's hand. Loren gasped. "I was going to sing to you and it was supposed to be this grand proposal, but I didn't want to wait another minute." Eddie pulls the box out of his pocket and opens it. "Loren, I love so much and I would be so grateful if you would be my wife."

The tears were streaming down Loren's face now, but she managed to nod her head and let out quiet yes.

Eddie's eyes got big and he picked her up, spinning her around in circles. "Yes, I will marry you," Loren whispered into Eddie's ear. "I love you so much."

Everyone was still looking on in endearment. Eddie put Loren down, and took the ring out of the box. He then proceeded to put it on her finger. Loren looked at it, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Wait a minute. Eddie, isn't this Katy's ring?"

"Yes, you remind Pop and I a lot of my mom, and he approves of you having the ring. I know that my mom would approve too," Eddie said.

"Oh my gosh Eddie, we're getting married!" She jumped into his arms and he held her tightly. He put Loren down after about a minute.

Kelly, Nora, and Melissa all ran over to Loren. They looked at the ring and hugged Loren. Nora was bawling her eyes out. "Loren, my baby is getting married."

"We have to start planning like now," Melissa said.

"Mate, I'm so happy for you. You're a lucky man," said Ian

"Thanks man," Eddie replied.

"Congratulations Eduardo. You are taking the plunge" Jake said as he patted Eddie on the back.

"I'm just ready to start my life with the woman I love."

"I'm just happy that it's not a secret anymore," said Max

Eddie laughed. "Like that stopped you from telling Nora anyway."

"Hey, I was under pressure," Max laughed

"Right, well if you'll excuse me I'd like to talk to my fiancé," Eddie said walking toward the girls.

"Ladies, can I have my beautiful fiancé please."

Loren held her hand out to Eddie and he took it. They laced their fingers together as they walked to one of the booths that were away from the loud wedding chatter. Eddie slid in on one of the side of the round booth and Loren slid in on the other side. They were facing each other now, just looking into each other's eyes.

Loren spoke. "You know I only said yes because of this shirt right. I mean how anyone could say no when you are so good-looking.

Eddie laughed, "Yea, I know. That's why I wore it like this."

Lauren laughs. She then takes both sides of Eddie's face into her hands and kisses him. She kisses him like she never has before. Eddie pulls her closer to him by the small of her back. Eddie feels Loren's tongue in his mouth so he follows suit. They are full on making out in this booth. Eddie opens his left eye to see if any of their friends are looking at them. They aren't and Eddie is glad that they are giving them some privacy. After a make-out session that lasted about 5 minutes, they both pulled back and put their foreheads together.

"I can't wait to be your wife," Loren whispered.

"And I can't wait to be your husband," Eddie whispered back.

_(So that was my first chapter, please rate guys and tell me what you think.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The second chapter, I hope you guys like it. Thank you to everyone who commented on my first chapter. Getting feedback was great and it made me that much more excited to write chapter #2. XOXO **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**In the first chapter I meant to say that Jake and Kelly are married. I just like them as a couple and I want them to be one in the show, so I decided to make it more evident in my story. They live in Jake's house. **_

Loren woke up the next morning snuggled next to Eddie on the couch in her and Melissa's living room. They were both still in their clothes from last night. Mel and Ian had decided to give Loren and Eddie some real alone time after the party, so Mel went to Ian's apartment and Eddie came up to the penthouse with her.

Loren was lying on Eddie chest. She lifted her head and saw that he was still fast asleep. His arm was wrapped around her waist and the other hand was holding hers. Loren used her free hand to run her finger down his jawline. She could feel the stubble growing there. Eddie stirred a little but he didn't wake up. Loren saw that there shoes were on the rug in front of the couch. She smiled as she thought about all that had transpired the previous night. She still couldn't believe that she was engaged to Eddie and that they would really be spending the rest of their lives together. Even the thought of such a thing made Loren giddy with joy and anticipation.

Loren's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a groggy Eddie ask what time it was. She lifted her head so that she was looking at him. She reached for her phone, which was on the coffee table and clicked the button to turn it on. "Its 8:05." He looked down at Loren as she said this and smiled. "How long were we up last night." Eddie asked while letting out a big yawn. "I don't know," Loren began, "but I had the best dream. In it, you asked me to marry you and I said yes. All of our friends and family were there, and you gave me your Mom's ring. Oh wait that totally happened didn't it?"

"As a matter-of-fact, it did, which means you are officially my fiancé." Loren sat up on the couch at admired the ring on her thin finger. It was so simple, yet elegant. It wasn't too big and flashy, which Loren liked. The best part, though, was the fact that Max actually wanted her to have it. Max was like the father Loren never had, and his approval meant a lot to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Eddie asked as he played with the loose curls that were left in Loren's hair. She turned to him and said "Just about how lucky I am to be marrying into such an amazing family."

Eddie smiled. "Speaking of the wedding, I actually wanted to run something by you. It's just an idea of where we could have it." Eddie said. "I was thinking about that too," Loren replied.

"Really, well let's say them at the same time," Eddie offered. "Ok on the count of three." Loren added

"One," Eddie began.

"Two," Loren continued

"Three," Eddie added quickly.

"The beach!" They both said at the same time. They both laughed. "You want to get married on the beach?" Eddie asked still surprised that they had the same idea. "Ever since I was a little girl, all I've ever wanted was a beach wedding."

"You never told me that." Eddie said.

"Well, I didn't want to scare you away with marriage talk. I knew it would probably be a while before you proposed again. I even accepted the fact that you might not have married me. I just wanted to enjoy being with you, no matter how long or short the time would be." Loren was looking down. She had never told anybody what she just told Eddie, not even Nora.

Eddie lifted Loren's chin with his finger. "Lo, did you really think that I would want to be with anyone else. You mean everything to me. It's true that I didn't want to jump into marriage too quickly again, but I knew when we first got together that you would be the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Eddie took her hand and kissed it.

Loren was blushing. "I knew that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life too." She leaned over and kissed him, letting the kiss linger for a little then pulling away.

Eddie stood up and stretched beside the couch. "So why don't we go and get some breakfast?"

"That sounds perfect. I need to shower and change though." Loren said "Of course. I do too, so I will go home and change while you do, then I'll come back and pick you up. We can go to L.A. Rose Café, your favorite." "That sounds so perfect." Loren said excitedly. "I'll be back in a few," he said walking toward the door. All of a sudden he turned around and kissed her with all of his strength. "Ok, now I'm leaving." Eddie said as he walked out the door.

Loren was smiling from ear to ear. She ran to her room to get ready.

_**Jake's House**_

Jake had finally woken up. He looked to his right and found Kelly on her laptop. "What are you doing Kel?"

"I'm just making sure that there is no gossip on Eddie and Loren's proposal. That is a private matter and their fans should find out when Eddie and Loren decide to tell them."

"I agree. I say we let them keep it a secret for as long as they want."

Kelly closed her laptop and put it on the night table. She then moved to Jake's side of the bed and laid her head on his chest. Jake put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy for them. They're so good together." "Almost as good as us," Jake said while rolling over on top of Kelly. She was laughing. "Yea, almost." Jake kissed her. They ended up under the sheets, both showing the other how much they loved them.

_**Ian's Apartment**_

Ian was in the in the kitchen scrambling eggs and frying bacon when Melissa came out of the shower. She was wearing yellow skinny jeans with a black peplum top. She always kept spare clothes at Ian's house for the nights when she stayed too late, then just decided to stay over.

"Wow that smells so good. I'm starving."

"Well it's a good thing that everything is ready then." Ian took two plates out of his cabinet and placed them on the table. He put scrambled eggs and bacon on both of their plates, and then he gave Mel hers. Love, do you want toast?" "Just one slice," Mel replied. Ian puts two slices of bread in the toaster and pulls the lever down. He then goes and pours some orange juice for himself and Melissa; then he sits beside Melissa at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" Ian asked looking at Melissa.

"Great actually," Mel answered. "What about you?"

"Well you were in my arms all night, so how could I not?" Ian smiled at Mel and kissed her.

Ian smiled as he pulled away, but then a frown came over his face. Mel noticed this and became concerned. "Ian, what's wrong?" Melissa asked. "I just thought about the fact that I am leaving for Europe in a few days to do that shoot for Elle magazine."

"Oh yeah, that." Mel said "that" as if it was poison she is spitting out of her mouth. "Remind me again why I can't go with you." Mel whined. Well for starters, you have classes to go to, and Loren is probably already planning her wedding. She is going to need you there. You're her best friend. Remember when you told me that you guys made a promise to each other that you would be the maid of honor at her wedding, and she would be the maid of honor at your? She is going to have all sorts of stuff that she wants you to do with her."

"I guess you're right. I am still going to miss you though." Melissa said as she moved the eggs on her plate around with her fork.

"But hey, we still have two full days love, and we can do whatever you want."

"You promise." Melissa said, becoming a bit more cheery.

"Absolutely!" Ian said enthusiastically.

"Yay, these next two days are going to be the best you've ever had."

"I don't doubt it." Ian said, happy that Melissa was feeling better. Just then the toaster went off. Ian got up and walked over to the toaster. He took the slices out and gave one to Melissa. She was smiling at him. Ian knew who would be in store for a lot during these next two days, but he wouldn't want to spend them with anyone else.

_**Max's Apartment**_

After everyone left MK the night before, Nora had sent Max out to buy some bridal magazines. Nora couldn't wait to start getting some ideas for the wedding. She was sitting on the couch looking through _Bride's Magazine _when Max comes out of the bedroom.

"What is this?" Max asks jokingly. "I wake up and reach for my girlfriend this morning and she isn't even there."

"I'm sorry." Nora says. "I am just so excited about this wedding. I was looking for some dresses that Loren might like.

"Don't you think Loren might want to do that herself?" Max asked. "Yes but what girl doesn't want her mother to have some say her wedding?" Nora said as she looked at Max. "For starters, Katy didn't want any of her mom's input. Now I know that you and Loren are close but this is her special day and I just think that she would like to plan it on her own. Then, if she wants your advice, let her come to you.

"Fine," Nora said, upset because she knew that Max was right. "I will stop trying to plan Loren's wedding, but I'm keeping the magazines, just in case she wants to look at them."

"Ok. Now, I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Yes please. Can you toast a bagel for me too?" Nora asked.

"Sure, anything for you." Maxed bent down to kiss Nora, then headed to the kitchen

_**Eddie's Apartment**_

Eddie walked into his apartment and jogged up the steps. He took a quick shower and put a pair of black skinny jeans with a blue V-neck that Loren bought for him. He put on some black Vans, and then Eddie grabbed his keys. He was walking out the door after about 15 minutes.

_**Loren and Mel's Apartment**_

Loren goes into the bathroom, brushes her teeth and washed her face. Afterwards, she puts her hair up and takes a quick shower. Loren walks into her room after getting out of the shower, then puts on a pair of high-waisted shorts with a cropped t-shirt that said "In love with a Rockstar" written in black letters. She puts on her brown combat boots. Loren takes her wallet off of her dresser and puts it in her purse, Loren takes the pins out of her hair and the loose curls cascade down her back. Eddie loves it when she wears her hair down anyway.

Loren went into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for Eddie. She checked twitter and saw that the hashtag _EddieandLorenforever_ was trending. She clicked on the hashtag and scrolled through the pictures that were linked to it. There were a bunch of pictures of Loren and Eddie holding hands while walking down Sunset Avenue. There were also a few of them kissing on the day that Eddie had set up a picnic for them. They had picked a spot that was pretty far away from the city, but somehow the paps had still managed to find them. There were older photos too. There was a picture from the day of Loren's first CD signing. Eddie had gotten in line with all of Loren's fans and waited to get his CD signed with them. She thought it was incredibly sweet. She leaned over the table and kissed him and just then, someone snapped a picture of them. She loved that picture, and apparently so did the tabloids because it was everywhere for at least a month.

She was still scrolling when there was a knock at the door. Loren stood up and opened it. She opened it, and there was no one other than Eddie standing in her doorway.

"Hi," Loren said cheerily.

"Hi yourself gorgeous. Are you ready to go?" Eddie asked.

"Yes I am and all I want are some apple cinnamon pancakes."

Loren and Eddie arrived at the restaurant and got a table in the very back. They ordered their food and talked about everything under the sun, including wedding details. They decided on date. It was the end of March now, so they decided that they would get married on September 10th. The weather would be cooling down after what would be a scorching hot summer. It wasn't a lot of time to plan but they wanted to be married as soon as humanly possible.

As Eddie and Loren were walking out of the restaurant, a little girl came up to them. She looked about five and she had a little notebook with her. Loren stopped and kneeled so that she was at the little girls level. "Hi Cutie, what's your name." Loren said. "Zoey," the little girl said. "Hi Zoey, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good sweetie. What can I do for you?" Loren asked. Zoey held out her notebook and a pen. "Could you sign this for me?" Zoey asked. "Of course I can," Loren answered. Loren took the book and signed it. She wrote:

**To Zoey, my biggest fan. May all you dreams come true. **

**Love Loren Tate **

Eddie watched as Loren continued to talk to the little girl. He knew that she would be a great mother someday. She had a big heart and he loved that about her. He definitely wanted children, but he wasn't going to talk to Loren about it yet. He probably wouldn't until after the wedding. He didn't want to have to make Loren anxious about the idea of having kids.

He went back to just watching Loren. That's when he saw Zoey lift her notebook to him. "Could you sign it too please?" Zoey asked. "Of course I will cutie." Eddie wrote:

To Zoey, an amazing little girl with big dreams. Just take it one day at a time.

Love Eddie Duran

Eddie gave the notebook back to Zoey. She said thank you and ran back to the table where her parents were sitting. Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie's left arm and they walked out of the restaurant. They went into one of Loren's favorite boutiques and bumped into Melissa and Ian because the shop was Melissa's favorite too.

"Hey mate. I see your girl has forced you in here too." Ian said

"Yea, but it's not so bad." Eddie said.

"Dude," Ian said, not believing Eddie.

"Ok, so it not ideal, but wit makes her happy."

"Yea, it makes Mel happy too."

They both looked to their left and saw that Loren and Melissa had tried on sundresses. Loren's was crème-colored and came to her knee. It was covered in colorful flowers and was strapless. Melissa's dress was red with white polka dots. It was tied at the neck. Loren caught Eddie watching her as she twirled around in the dress. She ran over to him. "Do you like it?" Loren asked with her hands on her hips. "I love it," Eddie said flirtatiously. Loren put her arms around Eddie's neck. "Then it's settled. I'm going to buy it." Loren made herself a little taller by standing on her toes and she kissed Eddie's lips. She saw a few flashes in her peripheral vision. She pulled away from Eddie and turned to the window. There were four guys with cameras taking pictures of Eddie and Loren. Loren turned to Eddie and said "I am going to change and pay for this, then we will go." Loren said." "Ok." Eddie answered, frustrated at the paparazzi.

Loren and Melissa changed really quickly and came back out to pay for their dresses, only to find that Eddie and Ian had already taken care of that.

"Thank you babe, that's so sweet," Melissa told Ian. "Like I said before, anything for you babe." He kissed her.

Loren, Eddie, Melissa and Ian walked out of the store into multiple blinding flashes of light. Eddie let go of Loren's hand and pulled her closer to him. He hated this part of fame. It is as if you are never alone. Someone is always watching you. Eddie took out his keys and unlocked his car when he saw it. All four of them ran to the car and got in. Ian and Mel had walked from Ian's apartment, so that is why they got in with Eddie. Eddie put his keys in the ignition and they drove off. Loren could tell that Eddie was agitated, so she put her hand on top of his, which was on the clutch. Eddie looked over out Loren and all of the tension he felt was released. Only Loren could do that to him and that is how Eddie knew that she was the one for him.

_**So the ending isn't that great but I couldn't think of anything else. In my next chapter, there will be more Jake and Kelly and I think that Adrianna and Phil will be in there too. Ade was never pregnant in my story and she is a model. They will return form Paris, where Adrianna's last shoot was. Everything will be great for them except for a few twists and turns. I will try to put it up before my Thanksgiving break ends but if I don't, then I will just put it up next Friday.**_

_**Bye Guys. See you next time (Well not see but you guys know what I mean.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry that it took me so long to repost chapter 3. It was a long week last week and I was really tired on Friday. I am tired now, but I wouldn't let myself go to sleep until I posted this chapter. It is a little shorter than the other two, but not too short. I hope you guys like it.**_

**Loren and Melissa's Apartment**

Loren had had her release party a few nights before and everything went perfectly. The fans loved the new songs and they also loved the gift bags. Eddie had been by Loren's side the entire night, except when she was on stage. He loved watching her perform. She always looked at him while she sang because it made her feel safe.

The next morning, when Loren got up she checked the internet for feedback on her performance and most of it was good, all except the few negative comments she always got. She looked through the pictures that were posted on some of the celebrity websites and Loren saw one of herself on stage singing. She was holding the microphone and her ring was in the perfect view of her who ever took the picture. There was a red circle drawn around the ring and underneath the picture, there was a caption that said:

_**Loren Tate, as she rocks the house at her 2**__**nd**__** album release party, but it looks like there is something that she hasn't released. Are the beautiful Loren Tate and her rockstar boyfriend of five years, Eddie Duran, getting married? **_

Loren looked at the photo and thought about what Eddie had told her. He said that she could decide when to tell the world about their engagement. People were sure to know that something was going on now, so she figured she might as well remove all doubt. Loren logged onto Twitter and wrote:

**Lovetoloveyou: It's true. I'm engaged to the love of my life. TheRealEddieDuran**

She posted it and closed her laptop. She knew that the tweet would be trending soon, but she wasn't going to watch until it happened. Loren went to take a shower because she Adrianna, Melissa, and Nora were going to go dress shopping. She wanted to make sure that she got the dress that looked absolutely perfect. Melissa was also excited to start on her maid of honor duties since Ian was gone. Loren put on a black circle skirt, a cropped red shirt, simple black flats and finished the look with a tan scarf. Melissa was in the shower when she came out of her room, so she poured herself some cereal and ate a quick breakfast. Melissa finally came out of her room in black high-waisted shorts, and simple white shirt that she tucked in and accented with a brown belt, she put on some black sandals and grabbed a Fiber One bar as she and Loren walked out the door.

**Eddie's Apartment**

Eddie's was having breakfast when his phone dinged because of his Twitter Alert. He checked his phone and saw that Loren had posted that they were engaged. He couldn't believe that the whole world knew that he was engaged now. He checked the alerts that came up whenever his name was mentioned in a new story on the internet. He clicked on one where he and Loren's name were tagged. It was a picture of Loren from her release party a few nights ago and the caption read:

**Looks like Eddie Duran finally popped the question!**

Eddie knew that he and Loren would probably be getting a lot of interview requests soon because everyone would want to know how and when Eddie proposed. Loren told him that she and the girls were going dress shopping, which Eddie thought it was pretty early to do, but he didn't say that because he knew that would send Loren on a rant, a cute rant, but a rant none the less.

Eddie had a meeting with Jake in an hour, so he got dressed and headed to Jake's office.

**Jake's Office **

When Eddie got to Jakes Office, Jake told Eddie about the tour that the label wanted to do with Eddie.

"Jake, I know that the label wants me to do this tour, but now that everyone is going to know about the engagement, maybe they can wait until after the wedding and the honeymoon, because I'm definitely not going to go on tour while Loren and I are planning the wedding."

"I understand that man, and so does the label. They called this morning after they saw the tweet that Loren posted this morning. They had an idea and I think that you will like it." Jake said with a smile spreading across his face.

"Ok, what is it?" Eddie asked with anticipation.

"So the label took into consideration the fact that you and Loren with be in the whole honeymoon phase after the wedding and that you wouldn't want to be away from each other for too long, so they came up with the idea for you and Loren to do the tour together. They are going to let you and Loren choose the date that you will begin and they will set the rest of your shows from there. So what do you think?" Jake asked, looking intensely at Eddie.

"I like it. I really like it. The fans get what they want and so do Loren and I. Is Kelly going to run it by Loren?" Eddie asked.

"Yea, she said that she would call her later on today" Jake said

"This is great, if I knew the label would be so lenient, I would have proposed a long time ago."

"Haha, yea. So have you and Loren thought about a venue for the wedding yet?" Jake asked.

"We did actually. We both want to have the wedding on the beach. Loren's always dreamed of a beach wedding, so I think it's good that we agree." Eddie said.

"It is, I mean neither of you have had to sacrifice anything for this wedding yet, but someone will and I guarantee that it will be you." Jake joked.

"Very funny, I'm sure that Loren and I will be able reach some compromises on this wedding." Eddie said happily.

"I know you will," Jake replied. "It is like you two were made for each other.

**The Dress Shop**

Loren and Melissa arrived at the shop first. Loren started looking around at all the beautiful dresses. There were all sorts of styles. Loren knew she wouldn't be able to decide on one on her own. Loren was looking at one of the dresses on a mannequin when she saw Adrianna And Nora pull up at the same time. They both came into the shop and Loren gave Adrianna a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh, you look amazing. How was Paris?" Loren asked excitedly.

"It was so good. It's beautiful there and the shoot was great." Adrianna said. "But you are the one who looks amazing and you're engaged to freaking Eddie Duran. Congratulations Lo! I was beginning to think he would never propose."

"Very funny Ade. How's Phil doing?" Loren asked.

"He is really good. He actually got a new job at the bank down town. I am so proud of him. He found out he got the job like right when we got back."

"That's so great and now you can be one of my bridesmaids." Loren said.

"Yay. Your wedding is going to be amazing." Ade said.

Nora walked in later and Loren hugged her. Adrianna caught up with Melissa really quickly and the girls started picking out dresses for Loren to try on. Loren tried on at least ten dresses before she finally settled on a beautiful floor length gown with intricate bead stitching on the corset. From the corset, there was a long skirt with a long train following behind it. Loren looked gorgeous in the gown. Nora was on the verge of tears when she saw Loren in it. Loren purchased the dress and then Loren had them put it in the back room where all of the other purchased dressed were. Afterwards, the girls went to get something to eat at a nearby café.

Loren was chewing a big bite of her pastrami sandwich when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kelly. Loren drank some of her soda and swallowed the pastrami. When she was fully composed, Loren answered.

**Loren: **Hey Kel. What's up?

**Kelly: **I need you to come by the office. There is something I want to run by you.

**Loren: **Sure, I can be there in about 30 minutes.

**Kelly: **Great, I will see you then.

**Loren: **Ok.

"That was Kelly. I have to go to the office. She wants to talk to me about something." Loren said.

"Go" Melissa said. "It must be important. Can I catch a ride with you Ade?"

"Of course you can. Go ahead Lo." Adrianna said.

"Ok. Thanks for today guys. I will see you later." Loren walked out of the café, got into her car, and drove to the office.

**Jake's Office**

"Thanks for telling me all this Jake. I'm going to head out. I told Pop I would come by MK today so I could help him unload the shipment he is getting. I'll see you later Jake." Eddie said standing up and hugging Jake.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Jake replied

Eddie walked out of Jake's office and toward the front door. Loren had just walked through the door and was walking to Kelly's office. They were both looking down at their phones so they didn't see where they were going. Just as they were looking up, they bumped into each other. Loren fell backward, but Eddie was still standing. Loren looked up.

"Seriously babe, watch where you are going." Loren said laughing.

"Me" Eddie said, "You are the one looking down at your phone." He said as he stretched both his hands out to Loren.

Loren laughed as she took both of Eddie's hands and let him pull her up. Once she was standing up, Eddie leaned down and kissed Loren softly on the lips.

Eddie closed the space left between he and Loren by pulling her closer to him by the waist.

"How did dress shopping go today?" Eddie asked

"It was so good. I found the perfect dress. I just have to get it taken in a little in the waist; other than that, it's so gorgeous and I can't wait for you to see me in it."

"I can't wait to see you in it."

"How has your day been going?" Loren asked.

"Pretty good actually; Jake gave me some awesome news."

"Really? Tell me!" Loren said smiling.

"Well after your big announcement this morning, the label decided to postpone my tour. And since they know that we will want to spend more time together after the wedding, they decided that it would be best for us to tour together. We get to choose the starting date and we will go from there." Eddie said.

"Are you serious? That's so awesome. We finally get to tour together. And we are going to be married. Everything is so great. I love you so much."

"I love you too babe." Eddie said.

Loren stood up and Eddie leaned down until their lips met. They were still kissing when they heard Kelly call Loren's name from her office down the fall.

A startled Eddie and Loren pulled apart and Loren peeped over Eddie's shoulder.

"Hey Kelly." Loren said while still in Eddie's arms. She sounded a little disappointed.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I did call you here to talk about something important." Kelly said crossing her arms.

"Is it about the tour?" Loren asked.

"Actually it is." Kelly sighed. "Did Eddie tell you?" Kelly asked only sounding slightly annoyed. Loren looked up at Eddie and smiled.

Eddie turned to look at Kelly. "Sorry Kel, I was really excited to tell my fiancé that we would be spending so much time with my fiancé."

Eddie looks back at Loren and kisses her forehead.

"Well since Eddie already told you about everything, I guess you can go." Kelly said.

"Are you mad Kelly?" Loren asked concerned.

"I would be if you guys weren't so adorable together." Kelly said.

"Thanks Kel." Eddie said

"No problem, I'll see you guys later." Kelly said as she walked into Jake's office.

Eddie turned back to Loren.

"Do you want to go to MK with me? Pop is getting in a new shipment of stuff for the bar and I promised that I would help out." Eddie said.

"Yea, I'll go. I drove here so I will follow behind you."

"Ok."

Eddie and Loren got into their cars and went on their way to MK. When they arrived, the truck was just pulling up. Eddie and Loren got out of their cars and met Max who was coming out to take the shipment out.

"Hey you two, you are just in time." Max said excitedly.

Max hugged Loren and kissed her on the cheek, and then he hugged Eddie. Eddie and Max helped the delivery man unload the truck, while Loren stayed inside MK unpacking boxes and putting things in the storage room as well as behind the bar. Everything was finished after about an hour so the three of them just relaxed inside MK. Max went behind the bar and too some waters out of the mini-fridge. Eddie sat in one of the chairs around the bar, Loren sat on his lap, and then Eddie wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

Max watched his son as he brushed the hair out of Loren's face with his free hand.

"So Loren, how was dress shopping today?" Max asked.

Loren turned her attention to Max. "I found the perfect dress Max. It screams me."

"That's great Loren. I am glad. Why shop so early though?" Max asked.

"Because Max, if I waited until the last minute to buy my dress, then I would never have found the one that I absolutely had to have. I would have just settled for the next best thing. Plus, I am marrying the best guy, so I have to look the best." Loren turned to Eddie and quickly kissed him. Eddie smiled at her. He just watched Loren as she continued her conversation with Max. Eddie could smell the scent of strawberry shampoo lingering on Loren's hair. When she smiled Eddie smiled too because seeing her happy made him happy.

**Adrianna and Phil's Apartment**

"It is so pretty in here. You are the best at decoration Ade." Melissa said as she walked through her front door.

"Thanks Mel. I actually got a lot of inspiration when I was in Paris." Adrianna said.

"I couldn't tell." Melissa said sarcastically as she looked at the two pig pictures of the Eiffel tower hanging on the walls.

"Shut up Mel." Adrianna said sarcastically back.

Mel laughs. "When does Phil get off?" Mel asks.

"He gets off early today. I think it is at 3. You should stay; he will be really happy to see you." Adrianna said.

Melissa and Adrianna talked for about an hour before Phil came home. They caught up with each other, ordered Chinese take-out and just had fun together.

**Keep commenting guys. Let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

It is now June and Eddie and Loren have been very busy with wedding plans. They have also given a lot of interviews, some together and some apart. Over the past three months, Eddie and Loren have chosen a place for their reception and they are weighing their honeymoon options. Eddie wants to go to Rome, but Loren is dying to go to Fiji. They haven't decided yet, but there is no tension between them about their differences.

It has been a long day. Eddie and Loren had spent some time with their caterer, so that they could plan the meal, course by course. There would be three courses, with the cake and a table of other sweets for dessert. After working with the caterer, they went to pick the flavors they wanted for their wedding cake. Loren wanted vanilla, and Eddie wanted chocolate, so they decided to get marble cake which would give them both what they wanted. Plus, it was really good cake. They ran a few more errands, and then headed to Eddie's apartment.

They picked up Chinese takeout before going back to his place. Loren and Eddie decided that they would just watch movies and eat for the rest of the day. After about three movies, Loren had fallen asleep on Eddie's shoulder. He moved from under Loren, so that he wouldn't wake her up, and went to get a blanket to cover her with. Then he started to clean up the food. Eddie put the leftovers in the fridge and turned off the movie. Once Eddie finished cleaning he was looking out the window and just thinking. All of a sudden, he felt two arms wrap around his torso and a head resting on his shoulder. He put his hands on top of Loren's and asked "How was your nap?"

"It was good. You cleaned up everything already; I would have helped if you had woken me up." Loren said. "No way" Eddie replied "You were so still and peaceful. I wasn't going to wake you up. Besides, you're adorable when you sleep." Loren laughed.

"So what are you thinking about?" Loren asked. "A little bit of everything." Eddie said. "The tour, our wedding, spending the rest of my life with the most beautiful woman in the world."

Eddie turned so that he was facing Loren. Loren reached up and hugged him. They stood there for a while, just holding each other. Loren and Eddie pulled away from each other; Eddie's arms were around Loren's small waist while Loren's arms were around Eddie's neck. "I've been wondering about something" Loren said, finally breaking the silence. "What's been going on in the pretty little head of yours?" Eddie asked, smiling at Loren.

Loren took Eddie's hand off of her waist and led him to the couch. She sat down, and then Eddie sat down across from her. "I just want to know where we are going to live after the wedding. I know it's probably a dumb question, but are we going to buy a house here or just stay in your place?" Loren said.

"That is not dumb. What do you want to do?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I want to start a family with you Eddie. I mean I know that we never really talked about kids, but I want to raise a family in a nice house that's in a nice neighborhood. That's what I've always wanted. But, do you even want kids Eddie?" Loren asked.

"Of course I want kids. I want to raise a family with you too. I wasn't going to talk to you about this until after the wedding because I didn't want to put too much pressure on you." Eddie said.

"I wasn't going to bring it up until after the wedding either, but I have been thinking about it a lot lately." Loren said. "Whenever I see little kids running back to their parents, I just think about how great it will be when I am that mom who sees her little child running into her open arms." Loren said.

"You are going to be a great mom Loren, trust me. I just worry that I'm going to mess up with kids, like I won't be good enough. I want to be like my dad and have a career along with being a great father. I just don't think that I can be." Eddie looked pretty upset.

Loren put her hand on Eddie's cheek, and looked into his eyes. "You are going to be the best dad. I am nervous too, but we are going to be in this together. Plus, we have Max and my mom to help us out. Everything will be fine, ok." Eddie placed his hand on Loren's, which was still resting on his face. "How did I get so lucky? You are so amazing." Eddie said. Eddie leaned closer to Loren and kissed her. Eddie and Loren pulled back after a while, and then Loren laid down on Eddie's lap. Eddie looked down at Loren and smiled. He turned the television on and gave Loren the remote. She flipped through the channels, while Eddie just sat peacefully and stroked Loren's hair. At that moment, they both knew that they didn't want to be anywhere else.

**Jake's House**

Kelly was home alone. She had been feeling queasy for the past couple of days and she threw up her breakfast that morning. Jake had been determined to stay home and take care of her, but Kelly insisted that he go to work because she knew that he was really busy.

Kelly was staring into the mirror in the bathroom. There were dark circles under her eyes and she had just thrown up again. Then an idea popped into her head. Kelly ran out of the bathroom and into her and Jake's room. Since she thought about it, she was a week late. Kelly looked in her drawer and took out the pregnancy test. Kelly went back to the bathroom, used the test, and then waited. After staring at her cell phone for what seemed like ages, Kelly looked at the test. The reading was positive. Kelly covered her mouth with her hand, and quickly called Jake.

**Phone Conversation **

**Jake: **Hello? Babe, are you okay?!

**Kelly:** Yes, I'm fine. In fact, I am great. (Kelly took a deep breath) Jake I'm pregnant. We are having a baby!

**Jake:** You're pregnant! Oh my god; I'm going to be a dad! We are going to be parents! Kel. I'm coming home now!

**Kelly: **No, no, no. You don't have to have to do that.

**Jake:** You convinced me to come to work and I did, but I'm coming home now. I will be home soon. I love you.

**Kelly:** I love you too. I'll see you soon.

Kelly ended the call and walked over to the bed and laid down. She began to think about her and Jake, and raising their own little family. She was so excited.

**Ian's Apartment **

Ian has been back from Europe for about a week now. The shoot in Europe had turned into a much longer trip because Ian had gotten the opportunity to shoot for Vogue in Paris as well. One of the editors was in the same little coffee shop as Ian one day. Ian was looking at the shots he had gotten for the Elle shoot and picking the ones he thought would be good for the magazine. The editor happened to look over at Ian's camera and he liked what he saw. He talked to Ian and hired him for the shoot. Melissa wasn't too happy about the extended stay, but she is happy to have him back now.

They were in the kitchen making dinner. Melissa was tossing the salad, while Ian sautéed the salmon.

"Have you seen Eddie since you have been back?" Mel asked.

"Not yet. I spoke to him on the phone for a little while, but he has been so busy with the wedding plans and Loren that I haven't been able to hang out with him." Ian said.

"Aah, is someone jealous? Is Loren ruining your bromance?" Melissa asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I am not jealous. Loren is his fiancé; of course she comes over me. He has a lot on his plate right now, but I am enjoying my time with you." Ian said.

"Me too." Mel said. "I missed you, but I spent a lot of time with the girls. Phil and I hung out too. He is doing really well right now; I'm really proud of him. He wanted to get together with you actually. He wanted to know when you got back, because he wants to meet you. We did start dating after he went to Paris with Adrianna. Before he left, we were just friends. Remember?" Mel asked.

Melissa stopped tossing the salad and looked at Ian. He turned the stove off and took the pan off of the hot eye. Ian turned toward Melissa.

"As a matter of fact I do. I remember hating being just friends with you."

"Really?"

"Yea. And you were always running around in one of your little skirts or dresses. I swear you were always trying to tease me."

Ian walked closer to Melissa and put his arms around her waist.

"Me? Never." Melissa said sarcastically. She was smiling up at him. Ian laughed and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Well the food is done now. I'm starving." Ian said.

"Me too." Melissa said.

Melissa and Ian ate dinner, and then watched Netflix. After about two hours, Melissa had to make herself get off of the couch because she had a test to study for the next day, and of course she hadn't even looked at her textbook yet. Melissa kissed Ian goodbye and headed back to her and Loren's place.

**Jake's House**

Jake walked through the door and called Kelly's name.

"I'm in here babe." Kelly yelled from their bedroom.

Jake practically burst through the door. When he saw Kelly, he picked her up and spun her around.

"Wait Jake, put me down; the sickness will start again!" Kelly squealed.

Jake stopped spinning immediately and sat her down. "I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm so excited." Jake said.

Kelly smiled.

"I've wanted to be a father for so long, and when Tracey said that she didn't want kids, I thought that it would never happen. But now…" Jake was overwhelmed with emotion.

Kelly finished his sentence. "We can start our own family together."

"Exactly." Jake answered.

"I love you so much." Jake said. Jake put his hands on Kelly's stomach. "And this little guy or girl is going to make everything absolutely perfect."

Kelly put her hands on top of Jake's and she kissed him. "I love you too."

**Eddie's Apartment**

Loren was in Eddie's kitchen looking in the freezer when Eddie came downstairs.

"Looking for something." Eddie asked.

"Ice cream. I really want some key lime pie ice cream form Bruster's." Loren said.

"I could go for some of their vanilla actually." Eddie answered back. "I'll go get a pint of both."

"Aah. You are going to be such a great husband if you always do things like this." Loren said laughing.

"Oh really. Am I?" Eddie said as he walked over to Loren.

Loren rocked back and forth on her heels. "You know what they say, happy wife, happy life."

"Is that what they say?" Eddie said as he started tickling Loren. Loren started to laugh hysterically.

"Eddie stop." Loren squealed. She was laughing harder. "Stop!" she said in between giggles.

Eddie finally stopped tickling Loren. "Fine, but only because I'm really craving ice cream right now.

Loren was out of breath from laughing so hard. "You are so annoying. Now go, the sooner you leave, the sooner you get back."

"I'll be back in like 20 minutes." Eddie said.

"OK." Loren replied.

Eddie grabbed his keys and his hat, and then headed out the door. Loren flopped down on the couch and flipped through one of the magazines on Eddie's coffee table.

**Bruster's**

Eddie ordered the a pint of vanilla and a quart of key lime pie ice cream for Loren because he knew that she would want to take some home with her. Eddie was walking back to his car when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Eddie!"

Eddie turned around to find the one person he hated the most in the world:

**Chloe Carter**

The corners of Eddie's mouth turned down. "What the hell are you doing here?" Eddie asked, sounding completely disgusted. "I thought you moved to Fresno."

"I did." Chloe answered. "I moved back though; I missed the city, and you."

Eddie could not believe what he was hearing. "Chloe, we broke up over five years ago. I'm with Loren; I'm engaged to Loren."

"Wait. Engaged?" Chloe sounded surprised and confused.

"Yea. Do you not get internet or cable in Fresno?" Eddie asked.

"Actually I don't. I had a therapist that told me it would be better for me to stay unplugged. That way I could get over everything that happened with us." Chloe answered.

"Everything that happened was your fault, not mine." Eddie said. He was beginning to get angry.

"Oh no, I don't blame you." Chloe said. "I blame her." She murmured.

"Excuse me. Don't you dare try to blame Loren for the mistakes that you made. You ruined our relationship and Loren made things better for me. She is my fiancé, and I will not let you talk about her that way. This conversation is over. I have somewhere to be."

Eddie walked over to his car and drove off. He saw Chloe just standing in the same spot, watching him leave. He could not believe that she would show her face in L.A. again. His grip on the steering wheel was pretty tight, as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment. Eddie walked into the building and went up the elevator. He was taking out his keys for the door when Loren opened it.

"Finally you're back. I was dying here." Loren grabbed the bag from Eddie's hand and walked toward the kitchen. Eddie could not help the smile that came across his face.

"So you didn't miss me." Eddie asked teasingly.

"Not really, I just wanted the ice cream." Loren teased back. She pulled the quart of ice cream from the bag. "You got a bigger carton so I could take some home with me. You are so sweet." Loren walked over to Eddie and gave him a peck on the lips and went back to the kitchen.

Eddie smiled, but then he frowned when he thought about having to tell Loren about Chloe.

"Lo, I have to talk to you about something." Eddie said in a serious tone.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Loren asked looking concerned.

Eddie took a deep breath. "I saw Chloe."

"What? When? Where?"

"At the ice cream place. I was walking back to my car and she called my name. I think she thought that I would be happy to see her." Eddie said.

"Seriously, after what she did to you. She must be crazier than I thought." Loren said as she crossed her arms. "Doesn't she know we're engaged?"

"She didn't actually. She said her therapist wanted her to stay away from social media or whatever. Apparently, she doesn't know anything." Eddie said.

"All I know is that I feel like planning this wedding is going to be ten times harder now." Loren said, obviously upset.

Eddie walked over to Loren and uncrossed her arms. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Everything will be fine. If she tries to get in our way, I will handle her. Nothing and no one is going to stop me from marrying you." Eddie said.

Loren smiled and kissed him. "Everything will be fine. I love you." Eddie said.

"I love you too." Loren said back.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a new chapter. Please comment more guys. I love to hear from you. Let me know what you want to see in my next chapter. If you do, I will give you a shout out to the person with the best idea. I will also use your idea in my story. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Jake's House**

Jake and Kelly took a day off from work so that they could go to Kelly's doctor's appointment. They got in the car and drove to the doctor's office. They arrived at the office, and let the receptionist know they were here. Jake and Kelly sat down in the waiting room. They laced their fingers together and waited for the doctor to call them to the back room. After about 10 minutes, the doctor called Kelly's name.

"Kelly Madsen, we can see you now." Jake and Kelly smiled at each other and stood up. They walked to the back and followed the doctor into one of the examination rooms. The doctor introduced herself, and performed the needed procedure after Kelly changed into a gown.

"You are six weeks pregnant Mrs. Madsen. Congratulations. You will be due in late February or very early March."

Jake and Kelly hugged each other, and then the doctor left the room so that Kelly could change back into her clothes.

"When do you want to give everybody the good news?" Jake asked.

"I think that we should have a dinner party, and invite everybody. Then we can give our big announcement." Kelly said excitedly.

"I think that is perfect." Jake said. Jake opened the door to the office for Kelly. Then they got into the car and drove back home.

**Loren and Melissa's Apartment**

Loren walked out of her room in her pajamas to find Mel in the same spot she was in when Loren went to sleep the previous night. There was half a cup of coffee beside Melissa and she was asleep in her textbook. Loren laughed to herself.

"Meeel." Loren sang. "Mel." "Melissa wake up!" Loren yelled.

Melissa's head popped up, and she had drool on the side of her mouth. She looked at Loren with a fake scowl.

"I thought you said that you would stop cramming. What time did you fall asleep last night?" Loren asked.

"I don't know. I think I dozed off around two." Melissa said as she yawned.

"You know if you just studied earlier, you wouldn't have this problem." Loren said as she took a box of cereal from the pantry.

"And you know that that is just not me." Melissa replied.

"I know. I don't know why I bother anymore." They both laughed. "But anyway, I wanted to tell you something last night but I didn't want to interrupt your study time." Loren said.

"What is it?" Melissa asked.

"Eddie saw Chloe last night." Loren said.

"No way! I thought she moved back to Fresno." Melissa exclaimed.

"That's what I said. Eddie said that she said that she missed L.A., and she missed him." Loren said as she became agitated just thinking about it.

"Seriously, she is off her meds if she thinks that Eddie would leave you for her. You're engaged for crying out loud. He is totally in love with you." Melissa said.

"I know. He told me that she wasn't going to come between us and that if she tried anything, then he would take care of it."

"Wow. She better be careful. Eddie might actually be the one to push her off a balcony this time."

Loren shoved Melissa. "Mel! You know that Eddie would never do that. "I know" Melissa said. "It's still nice to dream though."

"You are crazy Mel." Loren was laughing now.

"Yea. Well I better go get ready; my test is at ten." Melissa said getting out of the chair and gathering her books.

"Ok." Loren poured her cereal and ate her breakfast. She was putting her bowl in the dishwasher when her phone rang. She saw that it was Kelly. Loren closed the dishwasher and answered her phone.

**Phone Conversation**

**Loren: **Hey Kelly. What's up?

**Kelly: **Hey. I was calling because I wanted to invite you and Eddie to the house tonight for a party. It is just going to be a small get together with close friends. Can you guys come?

**Loren: **Yea totally. I'll let Eddie know. What time?

**Kelly: **Around six. Jake is probably going to call him but just in case he doesn't. Tell Melissa and Ian too. I thought I had their numbers but I don't.

**Loren: **Of course.

**Kelly: **Thank you. Now I am calling Nora and Jake is calling Max, so that is everybody.

**Loren: **Ok great. Do you need me to bring something? Drinks, dessert, anything?

**Kelly: **No. Jake and I have got it, but thank you.

**Loren: **No problem. I will see you guys tonight.

**Kelly: **Ok, see ya.

Loren hung up the phone and went into her room to change into her running clothes, shorts and a sports bra. Loren attached her cell phone to her arm band and her ear buds. Loren writes a note to Mel and sticks it to the door so that she won't miss it.

**Went for a run. Party at Kelly and Jake's house tonight at 6. Tell Ian. **

**See you then.**

**P.S. **

**Good Luck on your test**

Loren grabs her keys and heads out the door. She walks into the elevator, presses the button to take her to the lobby. Loren walks out of the building, turns on her building and runs to the park. She takes her usual trail, which is about three miles going down and then back up it. When Loren is walking out of the park, she is breathing a little heavily, but she feels really good. Loren decides to jog the rest of the way home. She walks through the door and rides up the elevator. She walks to the door and gets her key out and opens the door. When she walks in, Eddie was sitting on the couch. Loren smiled.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Loren asked.

"You forgot your ice cream at my place and Mel let me in before she left. She was rushing out of here." Eddie replied.

"Yea she has a test today, so she can't be late." Loren said.

"Well enough about Mel. You are looking pretty sexy in your little workout clothes." Eddie walked over and leaned down to Loren's level.

Loren put her hand on Eddie's chest. "What are you doing? Loren asked. "I was going to kiss you." Eddie said looking confused.

"Not when I am all sweaty." Loren said as she tried to walk around him. Eddie turned around quickly and grabbed Loren around her waist. "I don't mind." Eddie said.

"Well I do. I feel gross; I'm going to take a shower." Loren got out of Eddie's arms. "I'll be out in like 15 minutes."

"Fine." Eddie turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Loren took a quick shower, and washed her hair. She blow-dried it, but it was still a little damp so she just put it in a ponytail. Loren put on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. She walked out of her room and saw Eddie looking at his phone.

"I'm back." Loren said. Eddie looked up and smiled. "It's about time. That was way longer than 15 minutes."

"It was not." Loren laughed and sat down across from him. "Did Jake call you about the dinner tonight?" Loren asked.

"Yea, I like when we all get together. It's really nice."

"I think so too." Loren said. "And speaking of getting together, we are supposed meet my mom and Max at MK for lunch."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Eddie replied

"My mom says that she feels like she hasn't seen us in forever."

"We haven't really. All the wedding stuff has kept us pretty busy." Eddie said.

"Yea, and all the interviews." Loren said. "We should probably get going actually. We don't want to be late. Just let me go get my shoes and my purse."

"Ok."

Loren grabs her sandals and her bag. She put her keys in it, and then walks into the living room.

"You ready?" Loren asked.

"Totally, let's go." Eddie said as he followed Loren out the door.

They got into their cars and headed to MK. When they arrived, Jason, the guard, let them in.

"It is good to see you guys." Jason said.

"You too." Eddie and Loren said at the same time.

"Max and Nora are upstairs." Jason told them.

Loren and Eddie thank him, and then head up the stairs. Loren knocks on the door and Nora opens it soon after. Nora hugs Loren immediately. "Hi sweetie! It is so good to see you." Nora squealed. "It's good to see you too mom."

Nora then hugs Eddie. "And how is my soon-to-be son-in-law?" Nora asks. "I'm great Nora."

"Why am I still in the doorway?" Nora asks herself out loud. "Come in."

Eddie and Loren walk inside the apartment and see Max in the kitchen. He is rinsing the broccoli when he looks up. Max wipes his hands on a dish towel and comes over to hug Loren and Eddie. "You two look great."

"Thanks Pop." Eddie said.

"So how have you guys been?" Loren asked.

"Well, Max and I have been really busy running the bar, booking acts, payroll. You know, stuff like that. I didn't know running a bar would be so hard." Nora said.

Max laughed. "I told her that, but she wouldn't believe me."

Eddie and Loren both laughed. "Mom can be pretty headstrong."

"Hey, I am only that way with certain things." Nora said.

"Try everything mom." Loren said laughing.

"Lunch will be ready soon." Max said.

Max finished cooking and everyone sat down to eat. They had shrimp scampi and steamed broccoli.

"This is so good Pop. Looks like Nora taught you a few things." Eddie said as he twirled pasta onto his fork.

"Yea, I've been learning a few things." Max said.

"Hey mom, did Kelly call you about the dinner that she and Jake are having tonight?" Loren asked.

"Yes, she called me this morning. I think that it is going to be fun." Nora sad cheerily.

"We do too." Loren answered back.

Everyone finished eating. Eddie and Loren offered to clear the table and wash dishes, which Max and Nora did not have a problem with. Eddie washed while Loren dried. Eddie would steal a kiss ever so often, which Loren didn't have a problem with. Once they finished, the four of them sat on the couch and talked. After about an hour, Eddie and Loren decided that it was time to go. They all hugged each other.

"Bye, we will see you both tonight." Loren said.

"Yes you will." Max replied.

Eddie interlaced his fingers with Loren's and they walked out of MK. Eddie had to get back to his place because he was working on some new songs. They were now standing in front of Loren's car. Loren was wrapped in Eddie's arms. "I will come by later to pick you up be for Jake's house." Eddie said. "Ok," Loren said. "I will see you then."

Eddie smiled and pulled Loren into a passionate kiss. Loren kissed him back. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the valley girl." A voice said.

Eddie and Loren pulled apart, and sighed as they laid their eyes on Chloe. "If you take a picture, it will last longer. That way, you won't have to keep stalking my fiancé." Loren said in a slightly vicious tone. "Whatever." Chloe replied hastily.

Eddie looked at Loren. He hadn't seen her this way since the last time she came into contact with Chloe, and he had to admit that it was pretty sexy.

Chloe turned her gaze downward, where she saw the elegant, sparkling, diamond that was shining on Loren's finger. She was jealous, but she was not going to let them know that. "Wow Eddie, I guess you albums aren't selling so well anymore. That is a pretty sorry excuse for an engagement ring." Chloe said.

"Not that you care, but that was my mother's engagement ring. I can't believe that I was actually going to propose to you with it. I'm glad Pop talked me out of it. You know what you are Chloe. You are a selfish, conniving, gold-digger, and you can go to hell. Marrying you would have been the biggest mistake of my life because you are not the person that I thought you were. Now stay away from Loren and I. Just because your life is miserable, that doesn't mean our has to be too.

Chloe could feel tears welling in her eyes. "It will never work out between you two. He is too good for you. It's only a matter of time before he realizes what a big mistake he is making." Loren said as she faced Loren.

"Oh you mean the way he realized that what a big mistake you were." Loren shot back. "Screw you!" Chloe said loudly. With that, she stormed off down the side walk.

Eddie and Loren watched her leave and burst out laughing. "Screw you." Loren said, mocking Chloe. She needs to go back to that therapist she used to see."

"Tell me about it." Eddie said. "But babe, the way you stood up for yourself was seriously sexy. I haven't seen that side of you in a long time. I forgot it existed."

Loren blushed. "She brings it out in me. She just makes me so angry."

"Same here, but I don't think we will have to deal with her for a while. Now, where were we before you know who showed up?" Eddie asked flirtatiously.

Loren smiled and wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck. "I believe we were right here." Loren said she stood up on her toes and kissed Eddie's lips. They made out on the sidewalk for about a minute before Eddie pulled back. "As much as I don't want to, I really have to go. My songs were coming along really well and I am feeling really inspired right now." Eddie said.

Loren smiled. "Ok. I will see you later then?"

"Of course." Eddie replied. He gave her a quick kiss and opened her car door for her. He watched Loren drive off then he got into his car and headed to his apartment.

**Melissa and Loren's Apartment **

When Loren got home, Mel had come back. She was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Hey Mel, How did the test go?" Loren asked.

"It was" Mel paused "interesting." Mel finally said.

Loren laughed. "And what does that mean exactly?"

"I knew some of it, and some I didn't. It was pretty much like every other test I took in High School. I would say solid C." Melissa answered.

"Well I guess that's good." Loren replied.

**Eddie's Apartment**

Eddie was sitting at his piano. He had just finished writing his song, so he decided to sing it all the way through.

**(Falling Into You: By Cody Longo)**

What I would do

To see you again

What I would say

For the first time

Cause time is on a thread

You don't know what you've lost and broken

Turn your head away but it's pretty safe to say

I was foolish

I want you, I need you

There's nothing I would change

CHORUS:

I'm falling into you

I'm falling into you

There's nothing I can do

I'm breathless without you

So I will breathe in and breathe out

What I would do

To feel you again

I'm standing on the edge

And I know that you're my ledge

And I hold

And I hold

I see you, I feel you

There's nothing I would change

CHORUS:

I'm falling into you

I'm falling into you

There's nothing I can do

I'm breathless without you

So I will breathe in and breathe out

You can't have what you can't touch

And it hurts, babe

Some birds are too bright to cage

It's so strange how the strong ones

Are the first ones but I don't want you to fall

CHORUS:

I'm falling into you

I'm falling into you

There's nothing I can do

I'm breathless without you

So I will breathe in and breathe out

Eddie sat back from the piano and smiled as he thought about Loren. A lot of his songs had been inspired by Loren since they got together, but he thought this one was definitely the best. He had to figure out when he would sing it to her, but it would definitely be soon.

**Melissa and Loren's Apartment**

It was time to get ready for Kelly and Jake's dinner. The girls took showers and got dressed. Loren put on the sundress she bought from the boutique. She hadn't worn it yet. Loren paired it with a jean jacket and a pair of gold sandals; she also curled her hair. Melissa put on yellow circle skirt and a white blouse that she tucked into it. She put on white flats, and straitened her hair.

"We look so good." Melissa said as they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Of course we do." Loren said.

"Do you mind if I ride with you and Eddie? Ian said that he isn't able to pick me up on time; his photo shoot is running late."

"That's totally cool. Ian is still going be able to come tonight though. Right?"

"He said that he would, so hopefully." Mel said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Ok."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Loren went to open it Eddie was standing there. She kissed him quickly. "Hey!"

"Hi." Eddie said back.

"Is it ok if Mel rides with us. Ian said that his shoot was running over?" Loren asked.

"Of course." Eddie answered. "Ian actually called and told me earlier. Come on Mel."

They walked out of the apartment and got into Eddie's car. They drove to Jake and Kelly's house. When they arrived at the house, Mel rang the doorbell. A cheery Kelly came to the door and greeted them. "Hey guys! I'm so glad you could come."

"So are we." Loren said.

"Mel, where is Ian?" Kelly asked.

"He had a shoot today that ran over, but he said he will do his best to make it."

"That's good. Come on in, Jake is in the kitchen with Max and Nora. There are appetizers in there too."

They all went to the kitchen and they all started talking. They moved into the living room as they waited for the chicken to finish baking. They were all in for a great night.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was in the living room talking and laughing. Eddie and Loren were sitting beside each other in the loveseat. Melissa was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Max, Nora, Jake, and Kelly were sitting on the sectional. They were all laughing about Loren's inability to say the word Lasagna.

"Why is it that you guys always bring this up and make fun of me?" Loren said as she laughed. "Come on babe, you know it's funny." Eddie replied. "Besides, I think it's cute." Eddie said as he kissed Loren's cheek.

Mel grabbed a pillow off of the sectional and threw it at Loren and Eddie. "Geez you two, cool it with the PDA."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Jake got up to get the door. "Hey mate, it's good to see you. Thanks for inviting me." Jake and Ian gave each other a man hug. Ian walked through the door. Mel stood up and walked over Ian. "You made it." She said excitedly.

"I told you I would." Ian said. He kissed her.

"Now who's overdoing it with the PDA?" Eddie said as he laughed. Ian looked confused.

"Don't worry about him." Mel said. They walked back into the living room.

Just then, the oven timer went off. Kelly stood up and ran to the kitchen. Jake followed behind her. After about ten minutes the table was covered with all the food that they had cooked. Kelly walked into the living room. "Dinner is ready."

Everyone stood up and walked into the dining room. The guys pulled out the chairs for the girls. Everyone was sitting, except Kelly and Jake.

"Aren't you two going to sit down for dinner?" Nora asked. "Yes, but first we have an announcement to make." Kelly said excitedly.

Everyone went silent and looked at the both of them. "We wanted all of you to be here when we told you that." Jake trailed off.

"I'm pregnant." Kelly squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations Kelly!" Loren got up to hug her.

"How far along are you?" Nora asked.

"Six weeks." Kelly said excitedly.

"Aaah. I'm so happy for you guys." Melissa said.

"Thanks Melissa. I can't believe that I am going to be father. It's the most amazing feeling." Jake said as he looked lovingly at Kelly.

"I guess your managing skills will have to be traded in or parenting skills." Eddie said smiling.

Everyone laughed.

"Well now that you all know the great news, let's eat. I'm starving; I mean I am eating for two now."

Everyone laughed and sat back down. They had a great dinner while also enjoying the conversation with one another. After dinner, they had apple pie and ice cream for dessert. Everyone helped clean up afterwards, then talked for a few more hours. Eventually, everyone left after saying their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Ian and Mel went back to his place, and Loren decided to spend the night at Eddie's.

**Eddie's Apartment**

Eddie unlocked the door and walked in followed by Loren.

"I am so tired. Let's go to bed." Loren said yawning and holding her hand out to Eddie, so that they could walk upstairs together.

Eddie reached for Loren's hand and squeezed it. "You go ahead. I'll be up in a minute." Eddie answered back.

"Ok." Loren said as she turned around and headed up to the bedroom.

Eddie walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of water in from the fridge. He walked over to his piano and looked at the pictures of all his loved ones. There was one of Max and Nora when they were at the bungalow for a weekend. There was another one of him and Loren. His arms were wrapped around her from behind and he was kissing her cheek; Ian had taken it. Right next to that was a picture of his mother. He picked it up and gazed at it.

"You would love Loren. I miss you so much." Eddie said. He put the picture back in its place and headed upstairs. Loren was lying on his bed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of her sleep shorts, watching TV.

Eddie walked over to the bed and Loren turned her head to face him. "Hi." Loren said

"Hi. You know you wear that shirt better than I do?" Eddie said flirtatiously.

"Oh I know." Loren said back. She kissed him and laid back down. Eddie walked over to his closet and changed into his sweats and a plain white t-shirt. Eddie walked back over to the bed and laid on it. Loren crawled to the head of the bed, and curled up into Eddie's arms.

"What were you doing downstairs?" Loren asked.

"Thinking." Eddie replied.

"About what?"

"My mom actually. I've been thinking about her a lot lately. I guess it's because I always imagined that she would always be right there when I was planning my wedding. You know? She would be tweaking seating charts or changing flower arrangements." Eddie smiled to himself. Loren laughed. "And you, you would have been like the daughter she never had. If it is even possible, my mom would probably have loved you more than I do.

Loren turned around so that she was facing Eddie. "Really?"

"Well maybe that was a bit of an overstatement. No one is ever going to love you as much as I do." They kiss. Loren snuggles closer to Eddie, and falls asleep within 10 minutes. Eddie turned off the TV and fell asleep soon after.

**Ian's Apartment**

Melissa and Ian walked through the door of his apartment and Mel walked straight to Ian's room. Melissa changed into her pajamas and fell asleep immediately. Ian walked into his room to find Melissa fast asleep. He changed and got in bed. He wrapped his arm around Melissa from behind and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning at Eddie's Apartment**

When Eddie woke up, Loren was laying on his chest, still fast asleep. He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. Loren blinked her eyes open and looked up at Eddie. She smiled. "Good morning beautiful." Eddie said.

"Good morning." Loren said back.

"How is it possible that you wake up even more beautiful than when you went to sleep?" Eddie asked sweetly.

"It's not. You just love me so much that I look good no matter what." Loren said back.

"Yea, you're probably right."

"Shut up." Loren said as she playfully hit him.

"Hey, you said it not me."

"Whatever." Loren stood up and walked into the bathroom and she brushed her teeth. Once she was finished, Loren stood in the doorway of the bathroom. She ran a hand through her hair. "So what do you want for breakfast? I was thinking an omelet." Loren said.

"That sounds really good. You make amazing omelets." Eddie replied.

"Oh no. I meant that you should make one for me." Loren said smiling.

Eddie laughed. "So you want to put me to work this morning." Eddie said as he got out of bed and walked over to where Loren was standing.

"Ok. I will as long as you keep me company in the kitchen." Eddie said.

"Of course."

Loren and Eddie walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. They took all of the ingredients out of the fridge Eddie got to work. Loren sat on the counter and watched Eddie as he cooked.

"Bacon, tomato, and extra cheese, right?" Eddie asked.

"You know me so well." Loren said.

Eddie cracked two eggs into a bowl and whipped them. He added salt and pepper, and then he sliced some tomato and cooked bacon for the omelet. He made one big omelet that they would both share. When he was done he put it on a plate and placed it beside Loren. "Tell me what you think." Eddie said as he put some omelet on a fork and fed it to Loren.

"It's good, really good." Loren said still chewing.

"Oh it's really good." Eddie repeated.

"Yeah." Loren kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while Eddie's hands moved to Loren's thighs. Just then there was a knock at the door. They kept kissing. The person knocked again.

"The sooner I open the door, the sooner I can get rid of them, and the sooner we can get back to this." Eddie said.

"Fine." Loren said

Eddie walked over to the door and opened it only to wish that he hadn't.

"Hi Eddie." Chloe said.

Loren jumped off of the counter and walked to the door. "Eddie, who's at…?" Loren stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Chloe standing there. Chloe stared at Loren with complete hatred. Seeing her in Eddie's shirt made her cringe.

"How did you get in here?" Eddie asked. "Jeffrey knows not to let you up."

Chloe turned away from Loren and said "I have my ways."

"Yeah well so do I; it's called security." Eddie said angrily.

"Come on Eddie I just want to talk." Chloe pleaded. At that moment Loren was calling downstairs so that they could send up security.

"We have absolutely nothing to talk about, now get out of my apartment now!" Eddie yelled.

"So you let that slut stay here, but you won't talk to me." Chloe said disrespectfully.

"Excuse me. Eddie and I will be married in a few months. If anyone is the slut it's you. How many times are you going to show up in our lives and get told off before you finally get this through your thick skull? NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! I am so sick of you trying to ruin my relationship. Just go back to Fresno, because you are totally embarrassing yourself." Loren yelled.

As soon as Loren finished, two security guards came to escort Chloe out of the building. One grabbed each of her arms and walked her out. Eddie slammed the door. He turned around to see Loren sitting on the couch with a frustrated look on her face.

"Loren." Eddie said sounding worried. Loren ran both of her hands through her hair. She sat on the couch and let out a big sigh. "Babe, are you ok?" Eddie asked sitting beside Loren.

"No! How am I supposed to be happy when she is always there?! Every time you and are enjoying ourselves, she is there. I can't take it." Loren exclaimed.

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that you don't want to be with me anymore because Loren…?" Eddie said, getting very emotional.

"Oh my gosh, no! Eddie I love you; I would never leave you. I just think that we need a break. Do you think we could go out to the bungalow or a couple of days? Just the two of us, so we can have some time to ourselves and just enjoy being together." Loren was looking into Eddie's eyes, waiting for his response.

Eddie knew that Loren was stressed out, plus he wanted to be alone with her too. "Of course we can. We can leave today if you want. I know that all of this Chloe drama had been wearing you down. You try to be strong, but I can see that you're hurting, and I don't want that."

"Thank you." She hugs him. Today would have been great, but I actually had some other plans in mind."

"What? Anything for you." Eddie says.

Loren smiles. "Well it involves you" Loren kisses his neck, "me" she kisses his left cheek, "your bed" she kisses his right cheek, "and none of our clothes." Loren is now straddling Eddie and she whispers the last part seductively into Eddie's ear, and then kisses him with more passion than she ever has before. When she pulls away, it is as if Eddie is in awe.

"We will leave tomorrow then." Eddie says a little out of breath.

Eddie gets a firm hold on Loren and stands up. Her legs are wrapped around his torso and her arms are around his neck. Eddie carries Loren up the stair to his bedroom. He places her on the bed and they immediately begin to remove articles of clothing and within minutes, they are making intense love between the sheets.

**I** **still want to hear any ideas you guys have for the story. This chapter was mostly Leddie. Hope you guys liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I skipped the other months because I was ready for a Leddie Wedding. YAAAAY!)**

Eddie and Loren had their break from the hassles of Hollywood and the people in it. A few days in the bungalow turned into a week, but they finally came back to the real world. Since the trip Eddie and Loren seemed even more in love than when they left if that was even possible. Eddie sang his song_, Falling Into You, _at the bungalow for Loren and she loved it, so much so that she wanted him to record it and have it played for their first dance together at the reception.

Once they returned, Eddie and Loren sent out invitations and made sure everything was in order for their perfect wedding. They also bought a house. They really liked it, and it was only 10 minutes away from MK, so they were still close to Max and Nora. There are nine bedrooms, and 7.5 bathrooms. They also settled their honeymoon dispute. They would both be happy because they would spend one week in Rome and one week in Fiji.

It is the day of the wedding. Eddie and Loren haven't seen each other in a little over 24 hours. Neither of them can believe that the day that they have been waiting for is finally here. When Loren woke up, Melissa and all the girls went to get their hair and nails done. They would be getting ready at the reception venue, and then Loren was talking to the hair stylist about Eddie because she asked her how it feels to be marrying Eddie Duran.

"When I first met him, he was this big rockstar, but when I got to know him, I realized that he is just like everyone else. He is so great, and he makes me feel amazing." Loren said as she played with her engagement ring on her finger.

"You are so lucky honey. Some people search their whole lives for what you and Eddie have." The stylist said.

"I know. I am lucky." Loren said as she blushed.

"Well, your hair is all done. You can go get dressed." Loren said.

Loren went into the back room where Mel, Adrianna, and Callie, one of Loren's high school friends , were putting on their Bridesmaids dresses. Kelly was in the back too. She was about 15 weeks now and the she was beginning to get a baby bump. She and Jake have their next appointment the following week, and they will be able to know the sex of the baby. Kelly didn't have a preference, but something about holding a sweet little baby girl in his arms felt so right to Jake.

Loren went to take her dress out of the bag and she put it on.

"Can you zip me up?" Loren asked Adrianna.

Adrianna zipped up the back of Loren's dress. "Lo, you look absolutely amazing."

"Thank you." Loren hugged Adrianna.

Just then, Nora was walking through the door and she saw Loren. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at Loren in her dress. She took Loren's hands in hers. "Honey you are so beautiful, and I am so happy that you found someone as incredible as Eddie to share the rest of your life with. I just can't believe that you are all grown up. It seems like just yesterday that I was changing your diapers. Congratulations. I love you so much." They hugged.

"I love you too mom." Loren said as she began to get a little teary-eyed.

"Don't you dare!" Callie said. "You are going to mess up your make-up. Loren pulled out of her embrace and grabbed a tissue so that she could dab the tears in her eyes away. She was so happy. Nothing could ruin this day.

**Eddie's Apartment**

Eddie was all dressed in his tux and he was ready to go down to the beach as soon as his dad came with the limo. Eddie's phone started ringing and it was Max who told him that he, Adam, Jake, Ian, and Phil were waiting downstairs in the limo. Eddie took one more look at himself in the mirror and headed down to the car.

He got into the car, and Eddie was greeted by all of his friends.

"Hey man, are you ready for today?" Jake asked.

"More than ready. I can't wait to see her; she is so beautiful." Eddie looked out the window of the car as they were arriving at the beach. Eddie got out of the car and looked at everything that was set up. The marriage officiant was standing under the archway, along with the wedding planner who was adjusting everything so that it was perfect.

"Eddie, we are going to the ballroom to pick up the girls. You stay here." Max said.

"Of course I'm staying here. I can't see my bride before the wedding. I'll see you later Pop." Eddie said.

"Ok." Eddie took his shoes off and walked onto the sand. He talked to the wedding planner and reminded the marriage officiant that he and Loren were saying their own vows.

**At the Ballroom (Reception venue)**

Loren and the girls walked out of the back room and saw the guys walking toward them.

"Loren, you look beautiful." Max said. He grabbed both her hands and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Max." Loren looked over Max's shoulder and saw Adam.

"Oh my gosh, Adam! I am so happy you made it." Loren squealed. She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"Come on Loren, I wouldn't miss your wedding." Adam said.

"Come on you guys, we have a very anxious groom awaiting his bride." Ian said.

"Yes, let's go." Loren said excitedly.

They all get into the limo and drive to the part of the beach where the wedding was being held. All of the guests were there and through the window, Loren could see Eddie at the end of the aisle. He was standing patiently under the archway.

Everyone got out of the car and organized themselves in the order that they would walk down the aisle. Max signaled to Eddie that they were all there and Eddie signaled for the pianist to begin playing. Ian and Melissa walked down the aisle first, then Adam and Callie, next came Kelly and Jake, and then Adrianna and Phil. Now Loren was standing at the other end of the aisle walking towards Eddie. She was holding her bouquet and Loren and Max had each of Loren's arms as she walked.

Eddie gazed at Loren with so much love in his eyes. Their eyes were locked on each other's. "I love you." Eddie mouthed. "I love you too." Loren mouthed back." Loren was standing in front of Eddie and the marriage officiant.

"Who gives this woman away?" The officiant asked.

"We do." Max and Nora say in unison.

Loren turned so that she was facing Eddie and she handed her bouquet to Melissa.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to join Eduardo Duran and Loren Elizabeth Tate in holy matrimony. These two are making a big commitment by sealing their love with marriage. Now Eddie and Loren have decided to say their own vows. Eddie, you are going first."

Eddie looked at Loren and began. "I never thought that I could feel what I do for you for anyone. Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again. Now that I have you in my life I never want to let you go. You are and always will be the only person for me. You are my heart, my soul, and my whole world. I love you so much Loren and that will never change."

"Loren, your vows." The officiant said.

"I knew who you were years before you even knew I existed, but when we met, I got to know you as Eddie Duran the person instead of Eddie Duran the rockstar. I am so glad that I did because you are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not whole without you; you are a part of me. I want to spend every day from this day on, making you as happy as you have made me during these past five years. I love you."

"With those words, I don't think anything else needs to be said. Now for the rings."

Max brings the rings to Loren and Eddie. Eddie puts Loren's ring on her finger, and then Loren slides Eddie's ring onto his finger. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Eddie takes Loren by the waist and kisses her. Everyone claps. When they pull away, Eddie and Loren turn toward the audience smiling. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Eduardo Duran." The marriage officiant says.

Eddie and Loren walk down the aisle and get into the limo. The driver then proceeds to drive them to the reception. They arrive at the ballroom, but they don't get out of the car right away. "I cannot believe that we are finally married." Loren leaned over to kiss Eddie. "I'm so happy. I love you." Loren said

"I love you too." Eddie replied.

Once everyone was inside, Eddie and Loren walked in together. "Mr. and Mrs. Duran everybody!" Max said. Eddie and Loren were smiling from ear to ear. Everyone talked and mingled, and then it was time for the first dance. The DJ began playing _Falling Into You_, so Loren and Eddie headed to the middle of the floor. Eddie wraps his arms around Loren's waist and Loren wraps her arms around Eddie's neck. Loren and Eddie sway back in forth until the song is over. When it ended, Eddie leaned down to kiss Loren. There was a simultaneous "Aaaaw" that came from the guests.

The rest of the reception is wonderful. Everyone dances, eats, and enjoys themselves. After the reception ends, it is time for Loren and Eddie to drive to the airport where Eddie's private jet is waiting to take them to Rome. Eddie and Loren hug everybody goodbye, and then they go on their way.

When they get onto the plane, they change into more comfortable clothes. Loren puts on yoga pants and a t-shirt, while Eddie changes into some jeans and a V-neck.

Eddie and Loren sit and cuddle on the couch.

"Congratulations you two; you are such a wonderful couple. And the wedding was beautiful." Brenda says. "The plane will be taking off soon."

"Thanks." Eddie said. "We are glad that you could make it." Brenda smiled and walked back to the front of the plane. Eddie was holding Loren extremely close to him.

"Today was the best day of my life, but I am sure you already knew that." Eddie said. He smiles and kisses Loren's cheek.

"Well from this day forward, every day will be the best day of my life because I get to spend it with you."

Loren's head was lying in Eddie's lap. Eddie could tell she was tired, but she was trying to stay awake. Eddie thought it was sweet but he wanted her to rest. He began rubbing circles on her back because that always relaxed Loren, making her fall asleep. Eddie watches as Loren's eyelids begin to get heavy. She finally falls asleep on his lap, so Eddie pulls the blanket on the couch over to him and drapes it over her.

As Loren sleeps peacefully, Eddie flips through the channels on the plane television.

**(13 Hours Later)**

Eddie and Loren are both awake and talking. They were reminiscing about the times when they were getting to know each other.

"You know that I never texted you on the night of that party I had." Loren said.

"Then who did because the message said it was you?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Mel got a hold of my phone and she thought that texting you about my party would be a good push to get us going in the right direction." Loren said back. "That is why I was so confused when you and Ian had just showed up at my front door."

"I never knew that. I always did wonder about that night though." Eddie laughed.

"Well now you know." Loren said. She gave Eddie a quick peck on the lips.

Brenda came from the front of the plane and told Eddie and Loren that they would be landing soon. They put their seatbelts on and prepared for the landing. They landed within 10 minutes and Loren looked out the window.

"It is so beautiful." Loren said.

"Yea, it is." Eddie said back. They put their shoes on and grabbed their bags.

"Enjoy your honeymoon." Brenda said to Eddie and Loren.

"Thank you Brenda. We will see you in a week."

Eddie and Loren got in the car. The driver already knew where they were headed. The traffic was not bad. There were a lot of people on mopeds and bicycles. "We should ride through the city sometime this week. We can see the shops and go to the restaurants."

"That sounds good. I really want to see the leaning tower though." Eddie asked.

"Of course. After all, you are the one who wanted to come to Rome, so you pick what we do." Loren said smiling.

"Or we could choose together." Eddie said sweetly.

"I like that idea too." Loren replied. "We should probably exchange our currency today, that is, if we actually want to do anything."

"We will definitely do that today." Eddie said.

"We are here." The driver said in a heavy Italian accent.

"Grazie." Loren said excitedly. They got out of the car and Eddie grabbed their bags. They were checked into the hotel and settled in their room within 20 minutes. "So I was thinking I would shower and then we can go exchange the money."

"Yea, I could use a shower too." Loren smiled and reached her hand out to Eddie. "Come on."

Eddie smiled at Loren. He took her hand and followed her into the bathroom.

After a much needed shower, Loren and Eddie got dressed. Loren put on a pair of white shorts, a baby blue V-neck, and white Keds. Eddie put on a white V-neck, a pair of cargo shorts, and his black Vans.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked Loren.

"Yea, just let me get my bag." Eddie opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Loren threw her bag across her shoulder and walked out the door. They laced their fingers together and walked to the elevator. It took them down to the lobby where they asked for directions to the exchange kiosk. It was actually only a block away from the hotel, so they decided to walk.

They reached the kiosk within about 20 minutes. Once they had their euros, Eddie and Loren went to a little café. Later on that night, Eddie and Loren had dinner at a small family-owned restaurant that had the best lasagna that Loren had ever had.

That night, as Loren lay in Eddie's arms, she contemplated the rest of the weeks' events. She was excited because this was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**Did you guys like the Leddie wedding? Let me know. The next one or two chapters will probably be honeymoon stuff and I can't wait to write them. Keep giving me ideas for the chapters. Give me some more things they can do on their honeymoon in Rome and Fiji. They will come in handy. XOXO cece1397**


End file.
